


243: "I hate this world." - “You’re too young to hate the world.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [243]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Asher Adams/Jordan Baker
Series: 365 [243]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	243: "I hate this world." - “You’re too young to hate the world.”

**243: "I hate this world." - “You’re too young to hate the world.”**

* * *

“Ow.”

“Sorry.” Jordan muttered. His hand dropped as he stopped trying to clean up the wound on Asher’s upper lip. “Are you okay? Okay nevermind dumb question.” Jordan added quickly at the look from Asher.

“I hate him.” Asher hissed.

“I don’t blame you.”

“I hate her. She knew and she never tried to stop him.” Asher continued standing up ignoring the stinging from his ribs.

“I know.”

“I hate this world.”

“You’re too young to hate this world.” 

Asher couldn’t find any more words instead dropping to the ground. Jordan didn’t say anything as he moved to pull Asher into his chest. Only once Asher’s face was buried in his chest did Jordan feel hot tears against his shirt.


End file.
